Just Heaven
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Two loves take a nightime stroll on the beach. ReTi oneshot for LilMissPeppy.


Just Heaven

Just Heaven

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by LilMissPeppy so enjoy. Please R&R.

Waves gently rushed up to the sandy beach and soon retreated once again. The water almost touched two pairs of footprints and their owners as they walked. The lighter pair of footprints belonged to a woman with long sable hair that gleamed in the dying sunlight. This contrasted with the fiery red hair of the man, which he had styled into a ponytail. Her callused fingers were entwined in his soft ones as they walked.

"It's so beautiful out here don't you think Reno?" He didn't respond. The Turk was too busy staring at her to take note of the scenery. Reno took in her smiling face as she gazed out at the now dark sky, coming to life with stars. The darkness leant her ivory skin a soft glow, comparable to the moon overhead. Her joy at that moment gave her a beauty Reno had never seen before. She raised her free hand to Reno's face and waved it up and down. "Earth to Reno, are you there?" The motion made him blink his eyes rapidly.

"Yeah, sorry about that Tifa, I was distracted." Tifa giggled at that.

"What made you so distracted you couldn't notice the scenery, I wonder?" She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I saw an angel." Reno answered. Tifa's cheeks turned crimson at that.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Reno chuckled and pulled her close to him. Kissing her on the cheek, he hugged onto her gently.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" Tifa whispered as she looked up at his face. A hand moved from his middle to his face and her fingers traced along his face delicately, as if he was a sculpture of glass and would break any moment. The stars were out and Tifa sat down, Reno sitting beside her. The fighter moved into Reno's lap and laid her back against his lean chest. She sighed in contentment when she felt his arms embrace her.

Reno looked down at her and smiled. Tifa returned it but just then her eyes went wide and her hand shot out to point towards the night sky. A shooting star sped through space and soon it disappeared.

"Make a wish Reno." Tifa said softly.

"Why should I when I have someone like you in my life?" Reno replied, kissing her on the lips. Once they had broken apart Tifa's face was once again red. "What did you wish for?" Reno asked. Tifa's response was to wrap both arms around his neck, bringing him as close to her as he could possibly get.

"I want to stay like this forever." Tifa whispered into his chest. Reno didn't respond and just hugged her back. "I'm so happy Re…"

"Me too but I don't think I want to stay like this forever." Tifa looked at him then and noticed he was smirking. Reaching into his jacket, Reno pulled out a black velvet box. "Tifa you've made me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life returning everything you've made me feel. Will you marry me?" Opening the box with a shaking hand, Tifa saw the gold diamond ring, rubies glinting in a crown around the center gem. She slipped it onto her finger. Reno was then knocked onto his back, soft lips kissing him again and again.

"Yes I'll marry you!"

After thoroughly making out for some time Tifa eventually gave a loud yawn.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" Reno asked.

"I'm not…sleepy…" Tifa tried to protest, eyes closing and opening again. Reno chuckled at the drowsy expression on her face. Tifa soon closed her eyes and started snoring a few moments later. Reno picked her up and started to carry her back to their room. Taking one last look at the stars, Reno returned his attention to his fiancé. Even with the slight trail of drool making its way from her mouth, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Once they were back in the hotel room, Tifa's eyes fluttered open and she latched onto Reno tightly.

"You feel so nice…" She murmured, before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him. Reno sighed in contentment and soon followed her into the realm of Morpheus as the moon smiled in the heavens.


End file.
